


Roses are red, Alec's shirt is blue, and the best surprise of all is you.

by melbopo



Series: Mel's Valentine's Day Prompts 2k18 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:magnus/alec + roses





	Roses are red, Alec's shirt is blue, and the best surprise of all is you.

“Do you know what your schedule for next week looks like yet?” Alec asks from where he sits on the couch with his laptop while Magnus works on one of his extra finicky potions for a well paying client at his desk. It’s a nice and relaxing Sunday before Alec leaves for his dreaded work trip.

Magnus pulls his eyebrows down as he focus on measuring out the right amount of a powder for the pot. His voice is slightly distracted as he responds, “No, not really. I still have some client meetings that are in the air.”

“Do you think that sweet, old, old lady is going to visit on Wednesday or are you going to finally tell her that you’re  _ more _ than an herbalist that specializes in arthritis tea so you can do your monthly check up on the institute’s wards?” Alec has a teasing tilt to his voice, still perplexed how this  _ mundane _ old lady found herself in Magnus’s care, looking for different remedies for her aching joints.

Alec thinks Magnus likes looking after her, barely charges her a thing as he makes different tea concoctions for her. She rarely talks, embarrassed by her heavy accent, but makes her next appointments at will when she leaves which Magnus never argues against, always rearranging his schedule to accommodate her.

Alec thinks she reminds Magnus of someone, someone  _ important  _ from his past. But that doesn’t stop Alec from teasing Magnus about the absurd mix up the  _ High Warlock _ of Brooklyn has found himself in.

“I think she might be a fae not from this area…” Magnus responds, voice still distracted.

“Wait, what?”

“I think the fae are testing how trustworthy and patient I am. I feel like they have a big project coming up that they are deciding if I am capable enough to carry out.” Magnus says as he looks up from his potion, a prideful smirk on his lips for he’s well aware of how capable he is. 

Alec nods to himself; it sounds like something fae folk would do.

“Why do you want to know where I’ll be?”

“So I know where to send a bouquet of roses since I won’t be here to give them to you in person.” Alec answers simply.

A fond smile spreads across Magnus’s lips as he regards Alec, “You don’t have to do that - send me roses. I’d prefer a personal hand delivery, even just one, to me.”

“But you know it won’t be until after Valentine’s Day because of my clave meeting in Idris.” Alec huffs.

“I’m aware.” Magnus responds factually, attention back on measuring the next ingredient.

Alec squints his eyes at Magnus for a moment before giving into his wishes and closing out of the flower delivery sites. Instead Alec sends an email for an order of dozen roses to pick up on Thursday at the florist down the street.

~~~~~~

Alec is thrilled when he finds out that he doesn’t actually have to stay for the last day. Thursday is some boring update meeting that is actually an excuse for the East Coast shadowhunters to network with each other. His mother said it’s dry and she’s bailing (for a hot date with a certain equally hot alpha werewolf) so Alec takes that to mean it’s socially acceptable for him to bail too.

It’s already 8pm on Wednesday when Alec finally makes his way back to Brooklyn. It’s starting to rain so Alec plans to head right home to surprise Magnus with his early arrival. As he nears their street, he passes a florist with their lights still on, reminding Alec of their conversation on Sunday. He decides to change his course of action to stop in to pick up the roses  _ tonight _ to surprise Magnus.

It doesn’t take more than five minutes in the small storefront for trouble to arise.

“Wait, you’re out of roses?” Alec refuses to believe he heard correctly.

The answer is unsympathetic to his strife, “Yup - sold the last dozen bout an hour ago.”

“How can you be out of roses? It’s Valentine’s Day!”

“Exactly kid. It’s late on Valentine’s Day. A little last minute, don’t you think?”

Alec narrows his eyes slightly at the judgemental tone, “Work trip ended early.”

“Ohhh…” The old seller looks around the shop. “I could still make you a bouquet of carnations?”

“Nah, I’ll just check the corner flower store. Thanks though.”

“Good luck.” The florist offers as a parting wish; Alec feels like he’s going to need it.

Alec checks the corner flower store, then the one that Google suggests two blocks over, and even the bodega that occasionally has flowers out front. No luck. All the locations are either closed or fresh out.

The rain has picked up now and Alec is umbrella-less so he decides the angels have spoken: it’s time to admit defeat.

As soon as he opens to door to their apartment, he eagerly takes off his wet shoes and waterproof coat before adding his soaked bag to the wet pile. He’s still drenched underneath, with his light blue button up sticking to his chest and hair a soaking mess. He can only imagine how pitiful he looks, like a nearly drowned kitten -he feels it too.

The apartment is mostly dark with few lights on, giving Alec a clear path to where Magnus is. Alec follows the lights to Magnus’s office. A vinyl plays softly in the record player next to the desk where Magnus sits, leaning over a massive tomb with a martini in hand. He hums along quietly under his breath to Marvin Gaye crooning from the speakers, lost in his own world.

Magnus looks so happy, relaxed, and  _ beautiful _ as he reads in their home and Alec’s heart just feels so full to share this life, this home, this  _ love  _ with Magnus. It’s an all consuming feeling that likes to appear during the most mundane of moments.

Magnus looks up briefly before glancing back down to his book. When Magnus finally registers what or  _ whom _ he saw, his head shoots up with a wide smile on his face. He puts his glass down as he walks around the desk, heading towards were Alec stands in the doorway.

“You’re back early my love.” The genuine excitement in Magnus’s voice warms Alec a little against the chill from his wet clothes. Magnus’s gently grabs each of Alec’s biceps as Magnus leans forward to kiss him soundly in greeting. His voice confused when he pulls back and takes in Alec, “And very wet….”

“Very observant of you.” Alec chuckles before kissing Magnus again, for one kiss in never quite enough. “I got back an hour and a half ago but I’ve been running around in the rain trying to find a rose like you wanted -to surprise you.”

Magnus scrunches his lips and eyebrows together as he tries to parse that bit of information before their conversation on Sunday comes back to him. His features relax into a happy smile, “Having you home a whole day early is a wonderful enough surprise for Valentine’s Day, even without roses.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why including the bit about the fae was so critical for me... but I just had to??  
> as usual, you can find me and this prompt on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171558218731/malec-10-roses)!  
> (ps. sorry im so behind on responding and commenting back!!! i'm undergoing some MAJOR life changes [seriously!! I'm gonna be moving yall] so I'm trying to work on posting and sharing all my work while I can and then I'll reply when I can!! All comments and feedback seriously inspire me to keep writing and make me so so happy!! Please dont take my delayed response as a disinterest in you, I'm just juggling 30 things rn instead of my usual 10 hahaha)


End file.
